


A love letter to cup noodles

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, cup noodles - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Gladio has his first cup noodles after dawn has returned.





	A love letter to cup noodles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sat in a restaurant and the idea came to me as I dug into my food lol 
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

Noodles.

The ultimate flavour experience in a cup.

It had been years since he’d been able to get his hands on the convenience food as they had fallen out of production during the years of darkness. It had been almost a year since Noctis had returned dawn to the world, and now, he’d caught wind that the noodles were going back into mass production.

The mere thought of being reunited with his favourite food was like discovering his lost love was safe and well after disappearing in battle. Okay, perhaps that was a little extreme, but it was intense. Noodles had formed a big part of his diet despite their lack of nutritional value. He could almost hear Ignis’ lecture as he pictured wrapping his hands around the slender cup, twirling the noodles around his fork and slurping them down to his heart's content.

It was perfect.

Screw politics and rebuilding the country, for ten minutes he just wanted to savour every mouthful…

His mouth was watering just thinking about them. Yeah, sure, the factory kicking back into action was one thing, but the noodles being packaged and shipped was another. Unless he was somehow in the know, it would probably be months before he could feast his eyes on the most beautiful sight for sore eyes.

Which, of course, was why he’d taken the first opportunity he could to do some digging, trying to track down a manager and give them a call. He’d managed to put in a private order on the agreement that he would drive out to where the factory was near Old Lestallum and collect them himself. It was a small price to pay and honestly, he was just excited to crack out the old camping gear and go on a road trip for the weekend.

~

He got the call to come and collect the noodles a little over a month later and he wasted no time in throwing his camping equipment in the back of his truck. He kissed his fiancee goodbye and set off with an eager grin.

The pots of noodle perfection were a little smaller than he remembered them, but it had been so many years since he’d last had them that he wasn’t sure if his memory was the issue or if there really had been a reduction to their size. He didn’t care though, because in his eyes, nothing could depreciate their value to him.

He wasted no time in driving to the nearest camp haven and setting up a pan of water over the campfire. There was something special about living with amenities at there most basic. He loved the rustic experience. 

With the water boiled, he filled the polystyrene cup to its fill line and set it aside to work its magic. In five minutes he would be blessed by the Astrals themselves…

Waiting for the noodles to cook made him feel like an overexcited, impatient child on Christmas morning.

He gave them a little stir.

Two minutes left….

They were coming along nicely. Softening to perfection with every passing moment.

He licked his lips in anticipation of their flavour on his tongue. His eyes never leaving the surface of the Noodles glistening contents.

Oh, they were beautiful.

One minute remaining…

He stirred them once more, enjoying the reminiscent experience of the noodle becoming more resistant to stirring the more water they absorbed.

He watched the second hand on his watch tick as the giddiness intensified. He was like a little boy sat in front of his present that he had to wait to tear the paper off.

Once five minutes had passed, he picked the pot up bringing it to his nose to inhale the beloved aroma. It smelled a little different, but that was to be expected after all this time and the difficulty in procuring ingredients that had once been plentiful in supply. These days, lots of things had become rare or too expensive to justify using.

He dug his fork in, gathering a generous helping onto his fork and brought it to his mouth, catching the dripping water back in the cup.

The taste may have been a little different too, but, boy, the texture was exactly how he remembered it.

Gladio meant to make it last, but he’d emptied the cup in a blink of an eye.

Despite the passage of time and the change in recipe, he’d fallen in love once more...


End file.
